Breaking Allison
by SheWritesFanfiction
Summary: Alison Black has a secret that forces her to wrestle in dangerous matches every night for 3 weeks straight in the WWE and Underground. She had promised The Shield she would never go back to wrestling at the Underground. Along with being worked to death, an old rivalry is re-ignited that could be deadly for Alison. Who is she trying to protect? [Dean Ambrose/OC]
1. The Underground

_**The opening chapter is very violent! Not too many "details" but there is professional fighting of a mix of MMA, Boxing, and Wrestling. **__**The Underground **__**is a location I made up as a fighting organization like the UFC but the badest of the bad (really great and mean fighters) go there to make the big money. The name isn't meant to be linked to anything, it just seemed like a good cliché would be best for now.**_

**Chapter One: The Underground**

Tyler Muse is an Underground fighter who will fight anyone, anytime and anywhere. Standing at 6 feet 4 inches tall and weighing in at 200 pounds he is the top dog in the male fighting leagues at **The Underground**. Then there is Allison Black... Allison is an Underground fighter who has an old debt to settle with Tyler Muse. She stands at an even 6 feet tall and weighs 190 pounds. Right now? The two of them are about to be in the match of a life time. Top Dog VS Top Dog... This match has everyone asking what dog will come out on top. As each fighter enters from their designated entrances with their theme songs the crowd starts to get riled up again. From across the arena of 15,000 people, Allison's blue eyes lock with Muse's green ones. As the two of them arrive at the ring they seem to face off. The crowd begins to get even more riled and excited at this. This is definitely the match of the year. Everyone was so excited that the arena of 15,000 is **FULL**! Muse stops at his side of the ring and does a few jabs and an upper cut before jumping in place to warm up. Allison stops at her side of the ring and does the same thing. The whole while, the two of them stare each other down from across the ring. The announcer in the ring starts speaking with that commanding and booming voice that they are so lucky to have.

"Ladies and Gentleman... Welcome to the Underground!" The crowd goes wild again. He points a hand at her corner before saying,

"In this corner, please welcome from Spring Valley, Wisconsin, Allison Black!" As she slides up into the ring she throws her hands into the air with a roar before throwing her fist out like she does in the WWE with The Shield. The crowd jumps up into the air while screaming chants of different kinds. The announcer points to the other corner.

"And in this corner, please welcome from Chicago, Illinois... Tyler Muse." The referee calls both of them to the center and lays out the rules of the fight.

"Now I want a good fight. This is a no disqualification match so anything and I mean **anything**, goes. You fight until the other can no longer move OR you pin the other. Now touch hands." Black throws out her fists out while bouncing a little. As her and Muse stare each other down he spits on the floor of the mat with a glare. He steps back into his corner before she does the same with a spit of her own. As the bell rings they go into their stances. As they circle the ring Muse throws a jab out at Black, which she blocks, and kicks him in the side. He was going to make sure she paid for that strong kick the side.

**Meanwhile as Alison and Tyler are fighting,** back at the hotel Seth Rollins is sitting in the room alone watching TV. He begins flipping through the many boring channels on the flat screen TV in the hotel room. Suddenly, he cannot help but to sigh a little.

"This is so boring!" Allison had taken off because she said that she had some business to settle and wouldn't say what while Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose had gone to the gym to work out. Seth was sore from his match and didn't want to risk hurting himself more.

"I swear I've never seen anyone more obsessed with their body!" Seth mumbles as he continues to flip through the channels until a certain commercial catches his eye...

"Wait... What the heck?" As he flips back to the previous commercial the announcer's voices suddenly come loudly through the TV.

_"I swear Mike; I've never seen so much hatred between two fighters!"_

_"I agree John! Especially between a female and male fighter!"_

_"You can see the emotion running wild here tonight. The fans are buzzing! I've never seen them so alive!"_

"_Yes John, I've never seen the crowd more alive than right here tonight in the Underground Arena."_ As Seth listens to the commentators he reads the add.

**"Allison Black VS Tyler Muse! Top Dog VS Top Dog. Who will win and become the lead dog in the yard!? LIVE NOW! Channel 152!"**

_"We'll back right after this commercial break." _To say the least? Seth is shocked as hell! Why would Alison's name be on the TV screen? Why would she be fighting Tyler Muse? He thought she had quit fighting for **The Underground**? Hadn't she promised him that she was done with that Underground stuff? What made her go back? Did she ever quit? Was she lying to him, Roman, and Dean the whole time? As Seth punches in the numbers for channel 152 he catches himself holding his breath in anticipation. As the picture comes into view he stares with wide eyes as he gasps. He watches as Tyler picks up Alison and throws her into the steel gates that keep the fans out of the arena.

"Ahhh!" The ear piercing scream was audible to the fans, which go even more nuts, the commentators and Seth. He winces when Muse roars in triumph. Sucking in another sharp breath he watches as he picks her up again and slams her down on the steel gates once more. This time causing Alison to fall back on her shoulders and neck while her legs are in the air. Muse shoves her over and walks around with a victorious strut. Seth slaps his hand over his mouth as the stinging becomes more and more intense in behind his eyes. At this moment Roman and Dean decide to walk into the hotel room. Seth has been watching for the past five minutes.

"What's up?" Roman's voice pulls Seth's eyes from the screen. As he stares at Roman and Dean all he can manage to say is,

"She's at the Underground." Dean stiffens noticeably and Roman's mouth falls open.

"How do you know that?" Dean sounds a little on edge. Seth points at the flat screen TV.

"I've been watching for the past five minutes." The two other men give Seth weird unbelieving looks as they come to sit by him on the end of the bed. They all suck in a sharp breath when Muse slams Allison down onto shattered glass. Arching her back off the glass with a scream she rolls away from the broken vase.

_"How the fuck does a vase get into the arena?"_ It takes a few agonizing minutes before she can get up and it makes The Shield's hearts ache. As Seth watches her slowly get to her hands and knees. Muse kicks Alison in the side. Somehow she manages to stay up and she grabs her side. As he turns around she gets up and kicks him in the gut. After that, they watch her send a strong upper cut to his chin. He stumbles back, dazed and Seth cannot help but shove his fist into his palm.

"Get him." Seth whispers quietly to himself while Roman and Dean are glued to the TV. As Alison flips her long brown hair away from her face all three of The Shield member's lean back in shock. As her hair sticks to her back with a sickening splat, they notice that she has that crazed look in her eyes that makes Dean look away from the TV. As she licks her lips slowly she slides under the ring and pulls out the kendo stick that is hidden underneath. When Muse turns around she smacks him on top of the head with it. Alison is in control of the fight, at least for now anyway.


	2. Summer Rae

Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are still glued to the TV when the announcer says,

"We'll be back after this sort break." At this they all started talking at once.

"What made her go back!?" Dean shakes his head at Roman's question and only raises his arms in a "How the fuck should I know?" shrug as he starts to pace.

"I thought she had quit so how would I fucking know?" Dean's voice is low and comes out in almost a growl. Seth rests his head in his hands and he simply says,

"I don't know... I just don't know." As the three of them are each lost in their own thoughts Ali is still fighting at the Underground Arena... When the fight comes back on they watch with horror Ali keeps attacking Muse without mercy and the worst part? She has that wicked look in her eye. She's in her "Black Ali" mood. Black Ali is when she is so angry and driven to see blood that she won't stop until her opponent is beaten to a bloody pulp and she doesn't care about her injuries.

**At The Underground,** Alison sends an uppercut to Muse's jaw. She watches him from under her fall of dark hair as he stumbles back, dazed from the blow to the jaw. She flicks her tongue out and wets her chapped bleeding lips before she slides under the ring and grabs the kendo stick hiding there. As she slides back out again she watches as Muse slowly turns to face her again. This is when she brings the kendo stick down on his head with a strong swing. With a sickening 'whack' Muse steps back again even more dazed. As she continues fighting Tyler Muse she suddenly hears a voice that she knows very well scream,

"Whoop! Get him Ali!" As she turns around to scan the crowd she sees one of her best friend there. She's here at the Underground.

_"Fuck! Damn you Summer Rae." _Alison's eyes go wide before she forces herself to turn her attention back to the fight. But she still keeps an ear and an eye on Summer Rae.

_"I told her not to follow me! Ugh."_ As Alison slams her first into Muse's face he slaps her at the same time, stunning Alison for a few seconds. As she staggers back she once again hears Summer Rae talking to some random guys.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh come on baby girl, I bet I can please you better than him..." Out of her peripheral view she watches as the man grabs Summer Rae's butt. This pisses Alison off beyond belief.

_"Those pigs! How the fuck did Summer find her way here anyway!?"_ Summer Rae slaps the man across the face and turns around in a huff to watch the fight again. Alison turns her own attention back to the fight just in time to see Muse swing the kendo stick at her head. She ducks, grab a hold of the stick and kick s Muse in the front of the knees before punching him in the forehead. He falls to the ground with a grunt. The announcers are watching Alison very closely as she turns her attention for what seems like the hundredth time back to the crowd.

"Well! John, something seems to have caught the eye of Miss Black... I wonder what it is?" As the camera zooms in on Alison's intense look towards the crowd, she suddenly growls angrily and throws herself into the crowd with a roar.

**It's then that Dean,** Seth and Roman watch Alison knock out some black man who had had his hands all over Summer Rae. Dean ripples angrily at seeing his current girlfriend there.

"What the fuck is Summer doing there!?" Dean stands up and glares at the screen.

"Why would Ali bring Summer there!?" Seth glares at Dean who goes silent immediately.

"You know damn fucking well the Alison would **never** take Summer there!" Seth and Dean square off.

"Oh yeah sunshine? Then fucking tell me why Ali's there in the first place!" Seth and Dean get in each other's faces.

"Guys cut it out!" Roman's booming voice forces the two to stop their girlish bantering.

"Guys, you better watch this..." As they turn their attention back to the screen Alison is pulling Summer Rae from the crowd when Muse walks up and punches Alison in the back of the head. As Alison stumbles back she trips and Summer comes tumbling from the crowd along with her. As Summer falls they watch as Alison pulls Summer down to land on her instead of the floor. Summer grunts as she collides with Alison before she stares at her with wide eyes and a drunken grin.

"Ohh- Ali. Hello! When did you get here?" Alison watches, dazed, as Muse pulls Summer Rae up by her platinum blonde hair. Dean watches this before he starts to shake with bottled up anger. At this moment he kind of reminds Seth of a caged beast, waiting to be let out.

**As Alison tries to stop her head from spinning, **Muse presses himself up against Summer Rae who struggles to get away from him. The camera zooms in on the two and their words can be heard.

"Get the fuck off of me! I have a boyfriend!" Summer Rae struggles to get out of Muse's grip but she cannot move at all due to her intoxication. Muse whispers to her,

"I don't fucking care." Muse leans forward to kiss Summer Rae as Alison is stumbling to her feet.

"Get off of her!" Alison yells as Muse turns with a surprised look. Alison spears him to the floor. He loses his grip on Summer Rae and goes flying with Allison. Summer Rae watches with her hands clasped over her mouth. Summer Rae is fucking drunk and at one of these fights! That is never, ever, a good mixture. She could get into some serious trouble here at The Underground! It's then that Dean, Seth and Roman watch you knock out some black man who had his hands all over Summer. Dean ripples angrily.

"What the fuck is Summer doing there!?" Dean stands up and glares at the screen.

"Why would Ali bring Summer there!?" Seth glares at Dean who goes silent immediately.

"You know damn fucking well the Ali would NEVER take Summer there!" Seth and Dean square off.

"Oh yeah sunshine? Then fucking tell me why Ali's there in the first place!" Seth and Dean get in each other's faces.

"Guys cut it out!" Romans booming voice forces the two to stop bantering.

"Guys, you better watch this..." As they turn their attention back to the screen Ali is pulling Summer from the crowd when Muse walks up and punches Alison in the back of the head. As Ali stumbles back she trips and Summer comes tumbling from the crowd along with her. As Summer falls they watch as Alison pulls Summer down to land on her instead of the floor. Summer grunts as she collides with Ali and stares at her with wide eyes and a drunken grin.

"Ohh- Ali. Hello! When did you get here?" Ali watches, dazed, as Muse pulls Summer up by the hair. Dean watches this before he starts to shake with anger. At this moments he kind of reminds Seth of a caged beast, waiting to be let out. As Ali tries to stop her head from spinning Muse presses himself up against Summer who struggles to get away from him. The camera zooms in on the two and their words can be heard.

"Get the fuck off of me! I have a boyfriend!" Summer struggles to get out of Muse's grip but she cannot. Muse whispers to her,

"I don't fucking care." Muse leans forward as Ali is standing to her feet.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!**" Muse turns with a surprised look as Alison spears him to the floor. He loses his grip on Summer and goes flying with Ali. Summer watches with her hands clasped over her mouth. The girl was fucking drunk and at one of these fights? That is never ever a good mixture. She could get raped, beaten, murdered or all three!


	3. RUN!

**Summer Rae's Point of View**

"Don't. You. Ever. Fucking. Touch. Her. Again!" I watch as Allison lands her fists into Muse's face repeatedly. As he looks back at her with every blow she finally climbs off of him and roars while flexing her arms. It seems that she has been hanging out with Roman Reigns a little bit too much. She angrily kicks Muse in the side before walking over to me and checking me over. She has some red marks where Muse hit her but other than that she seemed okay except. This is a hell of a way to sober up. The camera zooms in to hear our words.

"Summer, what the fucking hell are you fucking doing here?"

"I followed you here." I smile a little drunkenly as Allison rubs at both of her temples. She throws a lasting glance at Muse who is still on the ground but moving.

"Why would you do that? I told you that it isn't safe for you here! I told you that you couldn't come here." I pout before bursting into tears.

"B-But Ali I just wanted to see my best friend fight! You never let me get past those fucking defenses you put around yourself" She flinches visibly before pulling me into a hug. Even though she is covered in blood and sweat I wrap my arms around. My white shirt was defiantly going to be red after this. Kissing my cheek she turns to the camera and sighs heavily…

"Dean's going to kill me for this." Dean winces before staring at the floor.

"No I'm not." Dean whispers very quietly but he thinks Seth hears me. Dean looks back at the TV to watch Summer and Ali. His heart lightens a little when he notices that Summer is done crying now. Anyone could tell that the girl was fucked up beyond all belief. Her eyes are blood shot and she has that sloppy grin on her face she gets when she is fucking wasted.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you but can you do me a favor?" Dean listens intently as Ali begins to tell Summer something that makes her nod eagerly.

"I need you to go sit by the announcers and stay out of the way. Got it? Muse is a bad guy. He won't treat you like Dean does… This guy is an animal." As those last words are leaving Alison's lips a chair gets bashed across her back. She screams out in pain but out of instinct covers Summer with her body to shield her from Muse and his attacks. As the chair comes down onto Ali's back I am doing all I can to keep from crying. She's shielding me from Tyler Muse. She was right! This guy is an animal! He attacks without mercy, he has no morals. He forced himself onto me right there on national television. Oh god, what if Dean saw that!? As the tears well up I look up and stare at Ali's face. Her face is scrunched up, blood is dripping down onto my skin and her eyes are clenched closed. As Muse finally tires of hitting her with the chair she lets out a breath she had been holding the whole time. She begins to whisper to me.

"Summer, listen to me… When I get up I want you to run, my keys are in my front pants pocket, and head back to the hotel. Don't look back. Don't worry about me. I'll be right behind you." I shake my head slowly as Muse comes around with the kendo stick.

"Summer. You have to do this. For me." She opens her eyes and they are pleading for me to follow her orders so I quickly stick my hand into her front pants pocket and pull out her keys. She smiles sadly at me and turns her head away slightly.

"Go." I slide out from under her, book it to the fence, jump over it and run out of the arena with my blonde hair flying behind me. Even with the tears running down my face I keep running. I run like there is no tomorrow.


	4. Stitches

After Alison Black watches Summer Rae run out of the arena she turns her attention back to Muse who she still has to deal with. After she finished with this match Alison swears to herself that she would quit this Underground fighting. She now knew that if she continued down this path she would end up even more broken, in more than one way. She could also never forgive herself for getting Summer dragged into this, even though she is the one who followed her here… As she wonders how Summer is doing, she doesn't even realize that Seth, Roman and Dean are watching her on TV. Alison Black looks at the camera, slaps her hand on her chest a few times and shoves out her fist like the four of them do during the WWE. With a wicked grin and crazed look in her eyes she turns on Muse with a lead pipe to finish the job. About twenty minutes later she pins Muse after attacking him with the metal pipe. As Alison goes in for the pin and the crowd goes into an up roar and she wins the match. She had taken, literally, the beating of a life time from Tyler Muse but she gave back just as much and a little more. Muse got his ass stomped by a girl who took his title from him. As she slowly sits up in the center of the ring the referee offers her his decent sized hand, which she takes gratefully, and he helps her to her feet. Another referee hands her the Underground Champion Belt. She presses the gold to her lips and holds it in the air with both hands. She fastens it around her waist, the front of the belt covering her butt, and she allows the referee to raise her hand into the air as the announcer says,

**"Ladies and gentleman, meet your new Underground Champion… Alison Black!" **The crowd erupts into cheers as Ali simply stares into the air with closed eyes. She was still bleeding really bad so the medics pull her out of the ring on the little golf cart stretcher that they have there. She doesn't realize that the rest of the Shield is watching and is hurting really bad as the medics take her away on the stretcher… Alison also doesn't know that back at the hotel? Summer had not arrived… Ali would find this out soon enough and the guilt would rack up a little bit more every minute. As Allison is being taken out of the arena on the stretcher she throws her hand up into the air with

"Believe in The Shield!" The crowd goes even more insane and hollers back at her,

"Believe in The Shield!" As she lays back down on the stretcher the crowd is chanting her name. She can feel her body growing heavy but she tries to fight off the sleep. As they help her into the medical room she doesn't say anything.

"Okay Ali, were going to patch ya' up real good 'n' send ya' home." Allison nods her head at Chuck, her personal medic. The guy is smart, knows how to fix up cuts and scratches so well that Allison sometimes can't tell that she has had have scars. Now, she'll admit. She was surprised that she got Charles Benetton as her personal medic. Allison expected everyone else to jump on him before she got the chance but they didn't. Allison mentally rolls her blue eyes but winces when Chuck presses a rag against her face. She sucks in a sharp breath and grips the side of the examination table white knuckles.

"Sorry Ali, your cuts are deep." Charles turns to his assistant and says,

"Start pulling the glass out of her back. When you're done I'll go over it and make sure we got it all." His assistant, a young Asian man named Anisole Yunnan nods once before heading behind the examination table. She watches him with both eyes as he pulls out tweezers from his medical kit. She shivers with a grunt before looking back at Chuck who makes her jump and hiss by pressing a rag to her forehead again.

"Asshole." Charles and Yunnan chuckle before continuing their work.

"Maybe ya' should pay attention then hm?" Chuck smiles gently at her which causes Allison to roll her eyes with a grin.

"Probably but that doesn't mean I will." She shakes her head, causing some blood to drip down her now uncovered body. She didn't realize they had to cut her shirt open. Shows you how much Allison needs to pay attention huh? She wipes away blood on her brow with an,

"Eap! That was cold!" Yunnan chuckles behind her which makes her look over her shoulder to see what he is doing. Her eyebrows shoot up at how much glass he is pulling from her back. Then it dawns on her… She cannot feel her back.

"Chuck, did you give me something for the pain or to numb me?" Chuck looks up from stitching a cut on her arm.

"Yes ma'am. Did it kick in?"

"I think it kicked in a while ago." Chuck smiles a little before turning his full attention back to Allison's arm. She winces a little as he begins to stitch it back closed. This fight took one hell of a toll on her body.

_"God, am I tired._ _I'm going to shower and walk back to the hotel…"_Maybe walking back isn't a good idea but she feels like she needs some fresh air. It would allow her to think about what she needs to do next. As she remembers Triple H and Stephanie's voices she cannot help but shudder. Yunnan speaks up at this.

"Are we hurting you Miss Black?" Allison glares at the ceiling.

"I told you not to call me that Anisole but no, you're not hurting me." Allison mentally slaps herself for allowing words to scare her.

"_I just got out of a match that could have killed me! Why the hell am I so afraid of a few words?"_ As her mind wanders time seems to fly by. She only stops thinking about her current situation when Chuck waves his hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She starts from her thoughts with a jerk which causes pain to surge through her. She leans forward slightly and grabs her side.

"Ouch." Chuck helps her sit back up with a serious expression.

"Ya' need to take it easy Alison. You could have gotten killed out there tonight. Now listen up, I have some rules for you." She turns her attention to Charles as he begin to go through the list.

"I don't want you over doing yourself. The stitches need to settle in. That means no carrying anything and I mean anything. Second, I'm going to give you some pain killers." He shoves a pill bottle into her hand.

"This will take down the swelling and reduce the pain. Take this every three to six hours or when absolutely needed. They will knock you out so choose carefully. Thirdly, I want you to go home and have a beer, throw your feet up and relax. Don't stress yourself out in any way or form. Got it?" She nods once before locking eyes with Charles.

"I understand." She scratches at her head and when she pulls her hand away it is covered in blood. Allison stares at it with a frown. Charles chuckles.

"Fourthly, go shower. You smell like blood and sweat and it's stinking up my medical room." She scoffs and rolls her eyes as Charles laughs.

"Wow. Thanks so much Charles." She carefully puts one foot on the floor then the other. Charles grabs her arm as she wobbly stands up. She drapes her arm around his shoulder and leans against him for support.

"I think I'll take that shower now." As she gets used to standing she a takes a couple of practice steps. Once she is finally able to walk on her own she stretches out her muscles. She is feeling pretty good. She waves goodbye to Charles and Anisole before heading into her locker room to take a shower. Once she's out of the shower she heads out the back exit. She needs some fresh air and she needs it now.


	5. (Fast Forward) Just A Dream

**Flash-forward Chapter!**

_(Uh uh uh)_

_I was thinking about you_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinking bout us (us)_

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (uh)_

_down that road (road)_

_Will she come back? (Uh)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream..._

"What song is this?" Seth's smooth voice floats through the air of Dean's house with a hint of depression in it. Shrugging, Dean walks back into the living room with two Coca-Colas in one hand and a miller light in the other. Leaning over the back of the couch a little Dean offers Seth a soda, which he takes with a soft,

"Thank you." and then he offers the other one to Roman who smiles a little before reaching back and taking the beer out of his hand. Dean reaches for the soda but Roman holds the beer out straight in front of him as he opens it.

"Reigns! What the hell man? Give me my be- Never mind." Shaking his head Dean jumps over the back of the couch and lands perfectly on his ass on the couch. Seth and Reigns raise their eyebrows black eyebrows with amused facial expressions. Seth motions at what Dean just did with his hand.

"That whole thing. What was that?" Seth pops the top of his soda before shaking his head and taking a sip of the ice cold soda. Dean's eyes watch as a drop evades Seth's mouth and slowly rolls down to disappear into his beard.

"_I wonder how much stuff disappears in that thing?"_Shrugging off this thought Dean pops the top of his own soda before reaching over, grabbing Roman's wrist pulling it towards him and taking a sip of his beer. Dean slowly sets Reign's hand back where it was before licking his lips. Roman grumbles which just makes Dean grin.

"You drank my beer." Reign's pokes Dean in the side of his face with a finger. Dean jumps a little at the unexpected touching. He slaps Roman's hand away with a quick glare.

"You mean I drank _my_ beer." Dean looks at Roman and does that famous "What are you going to do about it sunshine?" shrug. Reigns shakes his head with,

"No, I mean my beer. You offered drinks and I chose this one." For emphasis Reigns holds up his hand holding the beer and waves it back and forth a little. Dean laughs a little before rolling his eyes at the TV and flipping the channel. His face scrunches up when "Total Divas" comes on the screen.

"Jesus, if she was here she'd say that this wasn't real TV and that we should watch The Walking Dead or Wrestling." The three of them burst into laughter which slowly dies into a dead silence. After a few minutes Dean pushes himself up from the couch, shakes his head and heads down the hallway towards the bedroom. As he walks past a shelf filled with pictures of the four of them he sends the shelf flying down the hallway with a strong kick. As everything shatters Seth and Roman appear at the end of the hallway. Seth's brown eyes are sad and huge while Reign's facial expression holds no emotion but Dean can see the storm brewing in those eyes. Dean ignores them more than that and continues to walk down the hall through the broken glass barefoot. He doesn't even wince when the glass goes in through the skin of his feet. He throws open his bedroom door and lays out on his bed. Stretched out on his back he hears noises coming from the hallway. Reign's walks in with the pictures he picked up off the floor. They were now out of their cases and some of them were ripped. As he sets them on the empty dresser top Dean feels a pain stab at his heart. Placing his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the guilt of those happy pictures he closes his eyes.

"What the fuck happened? Where did we go wrong? Why? That's all I want to know is why!" Dean's voice begins to shake with anger and shutting off emotions. As he clenches his eyes a tear rolls down his face. Reign's winces and takes a seat on Dean's bed. Leaning himself against the headboard Roman doesn't say anything. His presence was comforting enough for Dean since he rolls over onto his stomach and shoves his face into a pillow.

"Reigns, where did she go?" Reigns shrugs causing the bed to bounce a little.

"I don't know."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she wasn't as happy as we thought?" Seth's voice breaks the silence that had settled over the two. Dean rolls over and lays his head next to Roman's knee so that he is now laying straight.

"What surprises me is that none of us knew. None of us. How could all of us have missed it?" Dean's voice is accusing towards everyone, including himself. Seth walks into the room and lays himself on the vacant spot on the bed. He folds his arms and rests his chin on them.

"Summer, Seth, AJ, Ziggler, Brie, Nikkie, Beth, Edge, you and me… That's ten people that couldn't tell how unhappy their friend was. Doesn't that say something about us?" Dean locks eyes with Seth at his words.

"That says something about her." Roman stiffens slightly.

"What do you mean Dean?" Dean looks at Roman with a scrunched up face.

"She is great at acting. She tricked all of her closest friends. Doesn't that make her a bad friend then too? She tricked us." A heavy silence falls between the three of them.

"Anyone home?" A really familiar voice has the three jump out of the bed and all run towards the door at the same moment. When they all try to fit through the door they get stuck. They start to freak out when they hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Seth get out of the way!"

"It's not me! Roman takes up the most space!"

"Shut up." Roman reaches an arm around the other two and shoves them out the door as he sucks in his gut. The other two fly into the wall and tumble over each other. As they lay there on the floor a tanned hand offers them help up.

"Are you okay Seth? Dean?" The two of them look at the hand and follow the arms up to the shoulder, to the face.

"Hey…" Tears stream down Seth's face and Dean's as Roman pulls an un-expecting girl into a hug. She wraps her arms around Roman's waist before burying her face into his chest.

"Hey Romeo…" Reign's lets out a sob that he had been holding in for months. She starts and looks up at him with big blue eyes. This makes Roman sob even more since he notices that they are the clearest they've ever been in the two years that he's known her. She reaches up and wipes away his tears with her thumbs. She cups his face and brings his forehead down the one inch to her lips.

"There is no reason to cry Romeo." Roman laughs at his long silenced nickname. Wiping at his eyes he smiles down at her. Dean and Seth are still on the floor so she steps back and offers them her hands. They take them in a trance like state and when they are on their feet Seth throws his arms around her, which she was expecting since she already had her arms thrown open, expecting him. She entwines her long tang fingers in that soft two-toned hair that she has missed playing with so much. Seth was stilling crying but now smiling when he notices the people behind her.

"Phil? Jeff? Matt? It's been a while!" Jeff and Matt wave little and Punk grins. Seth looks back and forth between her and them.

"Since when did you start hanging out with them?" She raises and eyebrow and Seth blushes.

"I mean, how long have you been friends with them?" She smiles, a little sadly before saying,

"Since I first became underground champion."


	6. Drinking Buddies

**Alison's Point Of View**

Walking to the hotel I felt the weight of my tired muscles slowly disappearing... I had just left out the back door of the Underground Arena and was now heading down a random street named Pulp Avenue. Slowly reaching up to wipe my brow I pause. My blue eyes stare down at my hand, pale and shaking, covered in blood and sore. As I watch my hand twitch in front of my eyes I slowly closed my eyes and wipe the blood from the forehead, which doesn't work out that well since my hand is covered in still wet blood.

_"I won that fight but the War is still on the line..."_As I resume my walk down the dark alley to my left I catch myself scanning my surroundings and listening carefully to all around me. I round the end of the alley and enter into the busy walk way. People glance at me, some back up in fear and others come up and ask me for an autograph. I smile as brightly as I can and try not to act or look to intimidating. An older man comes up with a twelve or eleven year old girl in tow who is red faced and wide eyed. He smiles brightly at me and offers me his hand.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Ferdinand." I smile brightly and stick out my hand, which is covered in blood.

"Hello, I'm Alison." The man named Ferdinand nods his head slightly with a smile on his face. The man had to be in his late thirties but he was very handsome in his own simple little way.

"My daughter here, her name is Samantha, is a huge fan of yours and she wanted to meet you but it seems her shyness has gotten the better of her." I laugh a little and lean down to the girl who only stands at about five feet and three inches. It's then why I realize what would scare her off. I'm covered in blood… I look down at myself and sigh a little.

"Sorry about how I look. I had to get some stitches." The man shakes his head and the little girl's eye shine.

"We watched your fight over at the hotel on Third Street."

"Mr. Merinos little place? How's he doing?" I raise my eyebrows at the man. Smiling a little he says,

"He's doing great! The little place is booming with business after you help him…" Blushing madly I scratch at the back of my head. Ferdinand laughs gently and says,

"Don't worry. He just always says how grateful he is that a big super star would go out of her way to help a little old man and his business." I laugh a little and lean down towards the child named Samantha. I offer her my hand which she eyes with sparkling brown eyes that remind me of Seth's and she slowly sticks out her hand before pulling it back. After another second or so she grabs a firm hold of my hand and we shake hands. I smile brightly and she lets go and steps out from behind her father.

"Y-You're such an inspiration to me Mrs. Black." I start at her words and place a hand over my heart as she continues to speak.

"You're my idol. You're so strong and I know that you are the type of person that would do anything to help your friends or someone in need. I really love that about you and I want to be as good a person as you." The little girl crosses her arms and puffs out her chest triumphantly. I can only stare at her with my hand on my heart and tears stinging in my eyes. I reach out and ruffle her hair.

"Well, would the two of you like anything?" Deep down in my heart I know that these are two people who will be in my corner no matter what happens with my career in the WWE Universe. Alison's father looks between the two of us before Alison hisses at him,

"Offer her to some dinner dad!" Mr. Ferdinand laughs before smiling at me.

"Would you do us the honor of accompanying us to diner Mrs. Black?" I scratch my chin thoughtfully before shaking my head.

"I have to get back to my hotel and clean up before my friends begin to worry too much... However, I would like the two of you to receive tickets to every show so, I'll take your phone number and then I'll contact you with more information. Now you, little Samantha, you can be as strong as you want to be. I really needed to hear those words from someone and I owe you a lot for telling me those words and meaning them whole heartedly. Thank you, Sam." I pull little Sam into hug and she bursts into tears as my own eyes begins to drip with tears.

"It's only the truth Mrs. Black... I'm glad that I could make you feel better though." We pull away from each other and I kiss the top of her head.

"Expect a call from me sometime soon okay?" Samantha's father nods in acknowledgment.

"Thank you Mrs. Black." I shake his hand one final time before parting with,

"It's nice to know that there are still good people in this world."

"You're one of those good people Mrs. Black." I wave to the two of them before walking off towards the street lights. I hear Sam squeal and giggling while her father's deep laughter carries down after me. My eyes slide closed as my own smile caresses my lips.

_"It's good to know that there are still good people like that in the world..."_I smile again before glancing in the window of a random bar. I stop dead in my tracks.

"What the hell?" I stare in the window at Summer Rae and AJ Lee drinking and laughing and falling over drunk. When the two of them see me they slowly wobble their way out of the bar and collapse into my arms. I stare sadly at the ground and clutch the two of them close.

"Summer, I thought I sent you to the hotel?" Summer looks up at me with lidded eyes and a stupid grin.

"I *hiccup* was heading back when *hiccup* I r-ra-ran into AJ!" AJ smiles at me from my side with lidded eyes also.

"She stopped to watch your fight with me." Sadly, I had sent Summer away about a half an hour ago and the fact that she only got about two blocks away is a little sad. I rub my temples with a heavy sigh.

"Okay girls, up ya'go." I throw AJ and Summer over a shoulder at the same time. They squeal and kick their legs as they grab a hold of me. I don't even notice that my stitches rip open and I begin to bleed from my face. The hotel was luckily only a few more blocks away. The two or three blocks would not take long to walk since I have long legs but... shit I was going to be in so much more pain after this. As I head down towards the hotel Summer and AJ pass out on my shoulders. These two girls are very light so even in my current condition they aren't that heavy. Yet, it would be so much easier to carry them if I was in full health.

_"Am I ever going to catch a break? Why is my life so damn difficult when all I want to do is stick up for my friends and fight for what is right? Ugh... Fighting for what is right is never easy."_As I am lost in thought I don't realize that I have already reached the hotel. When I realize where I am I notice that the clock on the bank down the road reads midnight. I sigh and go in through the revolving doors with AJ and Summer Rae still on my shoulders. When I enter into the hotel I head straight for the elevators. Hitting the button for my floor I lean against the back of the elevator a little since it won't bother AJ or Summer since they are out cold. When the doors slide open I step off, very stiff. Standing in place for that little while was very fucking painful. As I head down the hallway to my right I head to room 1152. I maneuver AJ, since she is so much smaller, to balance her so I can open the door. As the door slowly opens I kick out my foot and slam it open. I stumble into the little hallway time thing and crash into the wall with my shoulder. Grunting in pain I pinch my eyes closed. When I try to open them blood gushes into my left eye so the only one I can see from is my right eye. I notice that Dean, Seth, and Roman are staring at me with wide eyes, mouth hanging open and Seth's eyes are wet. My heart hurts at the sight of him. I never meant to hurt my friends but now I know that they know what happened at the Underground... It hits me then, as I crawl onto the bed to lay Summer and AJ down that my belt is still around my waist. Summer wraps her legs around my right and clings to my right arm with a death grip. I grunt out in pain and slowly move AJ towards Summer so that Summer will latch onto AJ instead of me. This works since Summer and AJ grab onto each other in their deep slumber and don't let go. Slowly pulling myself off the bed, in hopes that I don't disturb AJ Lee and Summer Rae, I feel one foot hit the floor as I slowly crawl backwards. I cannot help but feel like an animal trapped in a cage. The three sets of eyes boring into every inch of my body is enough to make me go insane!

_"They make me feel like I'm a traitor of some kind… Then again, I guess I am. I did break the promise I made to them but only because I had too!"_As I stand up to my full height I go to rest my hands on my hips but find myself stroking the leather of the belt around my waist instead. As I am lost in thought about what to do next a sudden hand on my shoulder forces me to jump. I turn towards the person with a wicked look. Grabbing his wrist I shove his hand off my shoulder. Dean simply stares at me with sad eyes. The beating of my heart gradually slows and I can't help but wince at the pain in shoots through my heart.

"Alison, what are you doing?" Dean's voice is so soft that I almost can't hear him. At his words I feel a sigh escape past my blood dried lips.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought and you freaked me out a little." I smile brightly at Jonathan who simply drops his gaze slowly until it lands on the belt around my waist. After a small smile flashes across his face he drops his gaze fully to the floor. I turn and smile at the other two men as well.

"Rollins, did you eat dinner?" Seth laughs a little before smiling that perfect white smile at me. With a nod of his head he answer my question with,

"Yes Alison, I ate dinner." I feel myself quirk an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did you eat?" I feel my mouth twitch into a smile when Seth scratches at his bear with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Let me see here… I had a steak, a small salad, some raspberry iced tea, and a bake potato with sour cream and butter." My stomach chooses that moment to growl, letting me know that it's hungry. Seth raises his eyebrows at me with a cocky grin.

"And what did you eat for dinner Alison?" I laugh a little and wave him off with my hand.

"I'll eat after I am done showering. Reigns, did you call Ashley today? Your little girl called me three times." _(I don't know if Reigns has kids and if he does what their names are but I didn't feel like looking them up so I picked a random name for his child!)_ Roman that giant Samoan grin at me, which makes me want to grin back, before running a hand through his long black hair.

"Of course I did! I had to, especially since she wants to talk to you, off all people, more than me." With a teasing tone in his voice he sticks out his tongue at me. I stick my out in response before chuckling a little.

"Anyway," I shake my hair with my hand a little, "I'm going to go take a shower. Ambrose, will you make sure that they don't get up from that bed?" Ambrose locks eyes with me before nodding a little. I set a hand on his shoulder before removing it and walking away. As I head down towards the bathroom I can feel Ambrose's eye following me. Stepping into the bathroom, I flip on the lights and close the door behind me. I shuffle farther into the room, a slightly limp to my step.

_"Man, I hate that it's always a first reaction to act like I'm fine, even in front of my friends."_As I head over to the shower I instantly feely my hands reaching for the water faucet out of instinct. As I let my body take over, my mind wanders back to what happened today…


	7. Waiting For Superman

Snapping back to reality Alison looks up from the floor, blinks a few times at the wall before she suddenly realizes that she's in the shower already. Stuffing her head under the floor of the water she watches the blood wash down the drain. Reaching up slowly she begins to rub the blood from her hair before she adds the shampoo and conditioner.

"I'm tired…" As she continues to wash herself a sharp knock on the door makes her jump. The door opens a little and a soft voice says,

"Alison, Summer and AJ Lee are awake and they are asking for you…" Seth's voice carries slowly over to me before I stick my head out from behind the curtain.

"Thanks Seth. Hey, come in here for a second… I have to tell you something." Seth's eyebrows go up before he steps into the bathroom, a little hesitantly.

"Well come on, come in here Seth." Seth shakes his head slightly before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door again. He heads over towards the shower and leans against the counter of the sink.

"What do you have to tell me Alison?" Seth's voice holds a lot of concern and curiosity. Alison sticks her head back in the shower and finishing rinsing off.

"Actually I have a favor to ask of you…" Seth's eyebrows go up but Alison cannot see this.

"And what favor is that?" Alison chuckles a little before reaching out from the shower and grabbing her towel.

"I need you to order some pizza for me…" Reaching for her clothes, Seth simply stands there laughing. A few minutes later the curtain opens and Alison is dressed in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Seth smiles at her gently before waving her over. Alison steps up to Seth with a little smile.

"What am I ordering?" Seth's voice is gentle as he snakes an arm over Alison's shoulders and pulls her into his side. Alison snakes an arm around Seth's waist in response and takes in his natural scent. The man always smelled good, no matter what he's doing.

"One supreme pizza with a two liter of Mtn Dew." Seth laughs a little before grinning at Alison.

"Are you going to share that with Summer and AJ?" The roll of her eyes makes Seth go into another fit of giggles.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to share a pizza either." Sticking out her tongue at Seth Alison heads towards the door before a hand around her wrist stops her. Looking back with slightly large eyes, Alison eyes Seth curiously.

"What?" Seth gently pulls Alison towards him before lifting her up onto the counter. He waves the medic kit in front of her.

"I have to put some stitches on that before it starts to bleed again." Alison sags her shoulders with a loud sigh.

"Fine." As Seth gets to work on patching up Alison they share a warm silence between the two of them.

"Have you talked to Jeff at all?" The question is out of Seth's mouth before he can grab a hold of it. He is a little surprised when Alison says,

"Now that you mention him, I was going to call her tomorrow. Why?"

"I think that you need to tell someone what is going on with you… You obviously don't trust those of us here." A glare from Alison makes Seth get the chills.

"Shut up. I just can't tell anyone... I'm not sure that I can even tell Jeff either." Seth's heart slows a little at her words.

"Alison, I just think that you ne-" Gentle fingers rest themselves upon Seth's tanned lips and instantly quiet him.

"Seth… Stop, please." Seth nods once which allows Alison to pull away her fingers. Feeling a little colder now, Seth continues to stitch up Alison. After Seth finishes stitching up the clean wound on my forehead, he places the medical kit back under the sink without comment. He then proceeds to stands next to me before leaning against the counter in the bathroom. I lean on him a little, a huge yawn over taking me. As I yawn Seth cannot help but to laugh. Snaking an arm around my waist, he pulls me closer to him. With a quiet yelp of pain, I whimper into Seth's side. Realizing what he had done Seth starts to apologize to me.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice is soft and panicked which causes me to look at him with pained filled eyes. Wincing visibly, Seth looks away from my eyes but I hug Seth a little tighter which makes him melt with happiness and hug me back. You see, to Seth? Me, Alison Black, is like a baby sister! Not to mention that Seth is twenty-seven years old and I am only eighteen years old… So, yeah I'm the baby of the group, it is no longer Seth himself. As I pull away from Seth and pick up my cell phone from the counter.

"I'll call Max tomorrow." I slide my smartphone into my shorts pocket.

"I need to get some food and get a good rest. Tomorrow is my first day off in three weeks." Seth seems to choke on the breath he was sucking when he beings to cough. He turns to me with wide eyes.

"W-What!? YOU'VE BEEN WORKING FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS STRAIGHT!? What the hell? WHY!?" I put my hands up in defense.

"I can't tell you. If I tell then it will hurt all of us in the long run." Seth's eyes hold a lot of confusion but he bites his tongue and doesn't ask.

"Thank you…" My voice is soft as I yank the bathroom door open. With my gaze on the floor, I put a smile on my face and walk out into the main room of the hotel room. As soon as I am seen by Summer and AJ they begin to talk excitedly:

"A-Ali!"

"Ali!"

"HELLO!"

"Ali, I want another beer…" AJ pouts at me and I roll my eyes.

"I want one too!" Summer begins to pout as well. I grab the bridge of my nose before leaning against the wall with my ankles and arms crossed.

"Ali, will you sing to us?" AJ and Summer stare at me with big eyes. Reigns raises an eyebrow at me and chimes in with,

"Yeah Ali, sing to us." I stick out my tongue out at Reigns who grins evilly.

"What should I sing?"

"Waiting for Superman by Daughtry!" AJ and Summer cry this together at the same time. Laughing, I pull a chair from the kitchen and sit down, facing the two other girls. I pull out my phone and type in the words _Waiting for Superman by Daughtry_before clicking one of the links. As the music begins to sway, I can feel myself wishing that Ambrose would save me along with the rest of our friends…

**Waiting for Superman by Daughtry:**

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away__  
__She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days__  
__She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late__  
__He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"__  
__She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane__  
__And she smiles, oh the way she smiles__  
__She's talking to angels,__  
__Counting the stars__  
__Making a wish on a passing car__  
__She's dancing with strangers,__  
__Falling apart__  
__Waiting for Superman to pick her up__  
__In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah__  
__Waiting for Superman__  
__She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse__  
__Nothing's making sense__  
__She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,__  
__This Metropolis__  
__She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late__  
__He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"__  
__She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,__  
__Left without a kiss."__  
__Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah__  
__She's talking to angels,__  
__She's counting the stars__  
__Making a wish on a passing car__  
__She's dancing with strangers,__  
__She's falling apart__  
__Waiting for Superman to pick her up__  
__In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah__  
__She's waiting for Superman...__  
__...to lift her up and take her anywhere__  
__Show her love and flying through the air__  
__Save her now before it's too late tonight__  
__Oh, at the speed of light__  
__And she smiles__  
__She's talking to angels,__  
__She's counting the stars__  
__Making a wish on a passing car__  
__She's dancing with strangers,__  
__She's falling apart__  
__Waiting for Superman to pick her up__  
__In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah__  
__She's waiting for Superman...__  
__...to lift her up and take her anywhere__  
__Show her love, oh, and flying through the air__  
__Save her now before it's too late tonight__  
__She's waiting for Superman…_

After the music fades, Summer and AJ are deep into slumber once again. I look towards Ambrose who is watching me with sad eyes. I grin at him and this makes Ambrose turn away from me and my smile falters…

"_Why is Ambrose being so cold? He has been through the same thing as me so…. Oh yeah, they don't know what I am going through. I haven't told anyone yet."_ I am defiantly going to need to call my friend Maxine tomorrow! I need someone to talk to and right now? Max is the only one I feel I can totally trust. Max has been there for me since we were both in seventh and eighth grade.


	8. Here Comes Goodbye

The night was a long one for me... I spent the night feeding bread to Summer and AJ in hopes that it will help soak up some of the alcohol so they could sober up faster. I glance at my watch and grimace. I shake Seth lightly. He stirs but he doesn't wake. My heart shatters a little bit more... I suck in a quiet breath and head to the table to write them a note. I quickly scribble the few words I had to say and gather my belongings quietly before leaving the room. I burst towards the stair case and throw the door open. As I begin the slow climb down the stairs I feel the tears begin to fall. On one of the landings I fall to my knees and pull out my phone. I press a few of the buttons and hit the send button.

"Hello?" Jeff's voice sounds sleepy. I start crying and say,

"Um. Heh. Hey Jeff! It's Alison." There is dead silence on the other end of the line before I hear a whoop of joy from Jeff. I jump a little.

"I've been waiting for this call. I've been watching all your matches since you started. Underground and all." Jeff's voice sounds a little saddened. I laugh a little.

"Yeah? It's been a while Jeff. Is there some where we can meet up at and chat privately?" I wipe my eyes gently.

"Where are you going next?" Jeff asks thoughtfully. I cock my head to the side a little.

"I have to meet with my bosses first." Jeff grumbles and I smile.

"That's not what I meant Ali. And why are you meeting with the big guys?" I glance at the floor.

"We are going over my next segment." I smile a little sadly before saying,

"I'll meet you in San Francisco. I'll call you with more details where later on." We exchange goodbyes and I head to meet with Triple H and his bitch of a wife Stephanie.

**Back at the hotel Seth jerks awake,** thinking someone was shaking him. He runs his hand through his hair before yawning loudly. He looks around. When the hell did he fall asleep on the floor? He shakes his head and gets up off the floor. But, damn! Is he sore. The floor is very unfriendly. He kind of limps to the kitchen and sees the note on the table. He picks it up and reads the five little words scrawled in sharpie. He plops down on a kitchen chair and there he sits, rubbing the hair off his chin until everyone else wakes up. Ambrose stumbles into the room with a grumpy look. He glances at the paper and asks,

"Whatcha' reading?" Seth shakes his head and Ambrose proceeds to make coffee and wake up. When the smell of coffee reaches the rest if their noses everyone wakes up and sits in the kitchen to have a cup or five, since Roman is a big dude. Seth coughs into his hand and everyone looks at him.

"Alison is gone. She left this note." Dean reaches for the note but Seth snatches it away. Dean glares with a 'What the fuck dude?' look on his face. Seth looks at all of them individually.

"She said, and I quote, "I must stop this for you." End quote." Summer and AJ look at each other. Roman crosses his arms.

"What do the two of you know?" Roman stares at the two ladies intently. Summer chews her nail.

"We heard word that she was going to be meeting with Triple H and Stephanie today... There is rumor that it will be the biggest upset in recent history." AJ nods her head.

"Yeah. I heard that too."

"Nothing else?" They shake their heads and Dean slaps his hand down on the table. Everyone jumps at the dark look on his face. He glares at both ladies.

"If anything bad happens to her, I will never associate myself with you again." Seth sighs and motions for Dean to sit down. He does so reluctantly.

"All we can do right now is wait it out and see what happens." They sit there glumly and nod.

_"Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time. Here comes the start of every sleepless night, the first of every tear I'm gonna cry. Here comes the pain, here comes me wishing things had never changed. Here comes me wishing she was right here in my arms tonight."_ **\- Rascall Flatts "Here Comes Goodbye"**

**A few days later in San Francisco,** the stadium is packed full with people chanting for my name.

"Allison! Allison! Allison!" However, I am so not enthused to be here right now. I wished it didn't have to end this way but, I couldn't take this all away from them... They could go so much farther without me here. I have known since day one that I wasn't des- a sharp knock on my door pulls me from my troubled thoughts. I open the door to see Triple H standing there. I step to the side and allows them entry. I sit on the black couch with my chin resting in my hands. I stare at the floor.

"You know what you need to do?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I hate to repeat myself to those lower than me." Stephanie brushes her hair out of her eyes. She notices that I am staring at the ground so she rests a hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up.

"Don't worry about it. You are doing the right thing. You were never meant to make it this far and The Shield is better off without you. You are only slowing them down." I shrug off her hand and stand up. I turn on Stephanie angrily.

"You think I don't fucking know that!? Trust me; I know it so shut up." Stephanie puts up her hands.

"Okay. Okay. Let's go Hunter." Hunter reaches the door and says,

"If this doesn't go smooth, Mr. Muse still wants some revenge." Stephanie laughs evilly when I grimace. I nod and slam the door shut. Tonight was going to be rough. My three best friends cannot save me now. It is to fucking late for that.

**An hour into the the three hour special of RAW,** my music hits. I had a new theme song playing while a conpilation video of me winning matches plays on the big screen. "The Red" by Chevelle blares through the speakers and I come ouy from behind the curtain with my hood pulled down low. My black trench coat covers me conpletly so no one knows who it is. As my song plays, I slowly make my way to the ring. I am trying to put off what I need to do. I climb the steps and step carefully into the ring. As my song ends, I pull back my hood and give myiddle fingers to the WWE Universe. They errupt into cheer and flip the bird right back. I laugh a little as I take the mic offered to me.

"How ya'll doing tonight San Fran!?" They errupt into louder cheer. I wait for them to calm down before speaking.

"I've got some news that some of you will love, and some of you will hate. Others might not carw at all." The crowd answers back with,

"What?" I laugh a little at this. They say it again and I grin.

"Unfortyanetly, I have to leave the WWE for good..." The arena goes dead silent before I speak again.

"You know," I start pacing around the ring. "I've been fighting everyday for the past three weeks and, I'm tired. I'm broken. I can't keep putting myself through the fights at the Underground, though I kicked Muse's ass good!" I run a hand through my let down hair before sighing.

"I love you guys. Haters and all. You know that. But, it's my time to go. I was never meant to make it this far. At least, that is what the higher ups tell me." The fans boo at the mention of the authority. I smile sadly and wipe a few tears away.

"You know something? I always thought that my friends, The Shield, would be able to save me but I was wrong. It's not their fault, I just was strong enough to carry the burden given to me but... Eventually I had to give in to those above me before I disappeared. My good friend, John Cena, taught me to never give up and I didn't. I just can't do it anymore!" I stop talking when Cena's music hits. Everything from here on out was not scripted. He comes down to the ring and gives me a look that asks me what I'm doing.

"Ali, I love you buddy, you know that... What the hell are you blabbing on about? What are you putting off saying?" John steps closer to me and looks worried.

"Are you okay?" I start crying shake my head no. John pulls me into a hug. I grab ahold of him and sob. After a few minutes I pull away and wipe my eyes.

"The higher ups made me fight for three weeks straight at random hours... I can't tell you anymore." The crowd mumbles but nothing else.

"And?" John looks at . I take a deep breath.

"I am leaving the WWE..." John drops his mic and slaps a hand over his mouth in shock as he paces. The crowd starts to chant.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" The Shield's music hits and they come racing down the steps. I climb out of the ring with my mic and jump the barricade and run half way up the steps.

"Ali!" They all yell. I raise my mic and point at them.

"No. Please don't make this harder than it is! I have to do this. I have to finally stop this for you." Dean's face scrunches up and he screams.

"Why!? Who are you trying to protect!? Let us help you Ali!" I start crying again.

"You! I have to stop this for you! Don't you get it!? It's always been about you!" I drop the mic and run out of the arena. Dean rushea after me but when he passes the curtain, I am no where in sight... As I run I keep wanting to turn around and let him know everything...


	9. Shattered Souls

"We looked every where around the place Dean... We can't find her anywhere! She's just not here anymore." John Cena scratches the back of his head while panting slightly. He had ran all the way to The Shield's locker room to give Dean the update on the search for Alison. Summer rests her head on Dean's shoulder while rubbing his lower back in an attempt to comfort him.

"I even tried to call her but she didn't answer." The door of the locker room opens at the same moment. Dean's head snaps up with the teeniest hope that it was Alison. Instead he locks eyes with...

"Roman... Did you find anything?" Summer asks him, looking hopeful. Roman looks at the ground a little before tossing Dean something.

"That would be why she didn't answer her phone. She doesn't even have her phone with her." Dean looks at the phone silently as he frowns deeper. Roman throws his hand in the air in a type of shrug.

"That thing is empty. No contacts. No downloaded apps. Nothing. There's nothing." Dean looks at Roman with a weird look. Summer looks at him like he is crazy.

"What? Let me see." Dean silently hands her the phone as she scrolls through it Roman says,

"Yeah. Nothing. It is empty." Summer looks up with her brow pulled low.

"He's right." She offers the phone to John but he shakes his head.

"No. I believe you guys." He crosses his arms across his chest. Roman runs a hand through his hair.

"What really has my attention is why she had to protect you." Roman looks pointedly at Dean. He shrugs the tiniest bit as his gaze stares at the floor with a sad look hiding in his eyes. Cena shakes his head, letting them know that Dean doesn't know and to drop it for now. Summer stands up.

"Why don't you go back to the hotel room with Seth and relax. We'll continue to try and look for her." Dean stands up and heads for the door silently. When he leaves the room he heads straight for the parking lot. As he turns the corner Seth hollers out,

"Hey, any luck?"

"Nope." His shoulders slump.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Dean only shrugs as the two of them arrive at the parking lot. Dean waves to Seth as he heads to hail a cab.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel." Seth says nothing but gets into his car.

"I'll drive around and se if I can spot here. Lets meet at the hotel in an hour. See you around Dean." Dean puts his hood up and shoves his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and walks up the ramp only to be hit with cool fresh air. He breathes in deeply and proceeds to walk up the street until he finally manages to hail a cab. The cab pulls slowly up to the curb and Dean proceeds to climb inside.

"Where would you like to go young man?" Dean stares out the window as he rests his head on the glass.

"Just drive me around for a while... I've got the money to pay you." The taxi driver, an older man, pulls off the curb and heads down the street. A few minutes and streets later the old man speaks up.

"You look like a man who just lost someone he loves. You alright?" Dean glances at the rearview mirror and locks eyes with the old man.

"You could say that." Dean looks back out the window as the old man sadly shakes his head.

"When I was 25 I was a wild young man... My best friend was Erick Green who lived down the street from me. We loved each other like brothers." The old man turns a corner while Dean closes his eyes.

"He didn't like what I was doing with my life at the time. I knew he was right but I wasn't ready to settle down. He told me one day that if I didn't stop my habits he was going to leave and never speak to me again." A single tear rolls down the old man's cheek. Dean watches it in the mirror.

"Finally, he up and left. I went looking for him and found him in his car... He was struck by the train on his way outta town. I've regretted not listening to him even 53 years later." Dean looks back out the window. The rain had started to fall and he could partially seem himself in the reflection of the window. He watches the lone tear roll down his cheek before looking away. He was to tired to tell the old man to shove it or to even speak. He manages enough strength to quietly say,

"My best friend is protecting me from something I know nothing about... She's always protected us in anyway if she could." Dean's voice fades slowly. The old man smile knowingly.

"The friend that are willing to carry your burdens and keep it a secret from you are rare... She sounds like a lovely young lady." The old man heads towards the hotel district. Dean smiles a smile so small that he isn't even sure he is smiling.

"You have no idea. Take me to Hotel Casanova please." The old man nods and heads towards the hotel. Dean gives him $300 dollars and a hand shake.

"Keep the change old man. And thanks for the ride." The old man tips his hat knowingly and pulls away. Dean watches the cab pulls away and swears he hears the song **_Waiting For Superman by Daughtry_** playing as he stares at the tail lights.

**_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away. She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days. She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the Laundromat washing his cape."_**

As Dean stares at the lights of the taxi slowing disappearing he forgets that its raining. When he comes back to reality he looks up and closes his eyes against the soft sprinkle. The rain is soothing. It washes away all the bad and makes someone feel fresh. Alison loves the rain. Is she standing in the rain? Is she going to run and never look back? Will they see her again? Dean turns and heads into the hotel. He makes his way inside, shoving past the hundreds of people in the lobby. Why is there so many people in the fucking lobby!? Dean finally makes it out of the crowd and gets into an elevator. He rides it up, up, and up. When the doors slide open again he is face to face with...

"Punk?" Punk's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He gives Dean a "homie hug" before pulling away.

"Wazzup man? How you been?" Dean shrugs a little before scratching at his chin.

"Meh. You seen Alison?" Punk shakes his head.

"Nope. I was visiting AJ." Dean smiles a little.

"Yeah. How's married life? Sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding man." Dean shoves a hand in his pocket while glancing around. He is trying to act like nothing is wrong but its so easy to fool people who don't know what happened.

"Anyway, I better get going. See ya' around Punk." They shake hands and Punk climbs onto the elevator. Dean heads for the hotel room. He opens the door and heads inside. He waves to Seth and heads back to his room. He flips on the light and sets his phone and wallet on the table. A folded piece of paper catches his attention. Dean looks at his bedroom door. It is closed. He looks at the letter laying folded up on his pillow. When did he get a letter? He picks it up. The faint smell of Alison's perfume catches his scent. He holds the letter to his nose and breathes in slowly but deeply. As her perfune wraps itself around him he sits down on the bed and opens the letter.

"Dear Dean, I am sorry that I had to run away from you... I am sorry that I cannot yet tell you why I had to leave. Will I be back? I... I don't know." Dean gets lost in the words and he thinks he hears Alison's soft broken voice reading to him.

"I just want you to know that you did nothing wrong... Someday. Someday I'll fix the wrong I did you but I need to fix myself first. I love you Dean. I'll see you at some point in the future. Stay strong. Keep fighting. Prove them all wrong. With love, Alison." Dean doesn't realize he is crying until a few tears drop down onto the letter. The paper was made to look like it was from the civil war era or something. It's parchment. Ancient. His tears make the ink spread the tiniest bit. He folds the letter back up. Over the next few months, Dean would open and close that letter a million times. Every time he would turn on the radio, a song would play that would threaten to break his spirit all over again. Dean avoids most Daughtry songs.. Waiting for Superman, September, The Lesson... Songs that strike a cord deep within his crippled heart.

**Fast Forward two months and **The Shield's music hits. Dean comes down the stairs first. People pat him on the back, offer him high fives, and snap pictures of him. He looks at the ring. He imagines that every time he gets in it, he is one step closer to seeing Alison again. Was she watching RAW and SmackDown? Is she proud of all that he has accomplished? Would she still love him when he sees her again? Because, Dean loves Alison. It took that cab ride, the letter; her saying that it was always about him to realize it. When she had to leave, Dean's soul shattered. Slowly, he has been piecing the pieces back together. When the day came that he saw her again, that would be the day the last piece was put back together.


	10. United States Championship

Tonight is the night that Dean faces Sheamus for the United States Championship belt... Dean lets out an annoyed breath as he walks down the stairs with Seth and Roman right behind him. Some fans yell out perverted slurs while others yell that he sucks and that he will lose his title. Dean shakes his head a little as he climbs over the barricade and up the steel steps into the ring. He leans into the corner as Roman and Seth murmurs words of encouragement into his ears. His eyes close as he stares up the ramp before Sheamus' music hits.

"She's twenty-five today guys. Allison is twenty-five fucking years old and we can't even celebrate her birthday with her today." Dean shakes his head sadly as Sheamus music hits. Roman looks away and stares off into the lights as Seth nibbles his lip. Neither of them answer their friend because they have no words for him that could comfort him or themselves during this sad realization that Dean has made. Dean title his head a little as he watches Sheamus beat on his chest and yell out his famous one worded slogan. Dean smirks a little bit as he rolls his eyes. Sheamus climbs into the ring and right before the announcer is set to start the match the giant TV screen in the arena lights up. Renee Young is running after someone as Dean and his Shield brothers watch with irritation. What the hell is going on? This was never planned and as far as Dean cares right now, he just wants to get back to his hotel room and have a few beers before passing out for the night. He wants to forget his whole life right now, his memories with Allison, and his brothers Seth and Roman. He wants everything to fade away so that the lain stops drowning him, so that the world stops looking so dark.

"CM PUNK! CM PUNK! Can you please take a moment to speak with me? There is something that the WWE Universe is dying to know." CM Punk turns and raises an eyebrow at Renee Young as the young woman walking ahead of him with his wife, AJ Lee, turns around to holler at him.

"Come on Punk! We're going to be late for dinner!" Her hair is a deep purple while her eyes are a grey-blue. She smiles as she notices who Phil is talking to. Slowly, she makes her way over to them with AJ hanging back a ways.

"Actually, it's Phil Brooks. I don't go by CM Punk anymore Renee. You know this." Renee flushes a light red but Phil smiles gently down at her. She nods her head a few times.

"Right. My apologizes Mr. Brooks. So I take it that the WWE Universe can be assured that you're done wrestling with the WWE?"

"Yes. I have decided to retire from the WWE and that's all that I will say about it." Renee smiles as the woman stops next to Phil.

"Renee! It's good to see you again." The young purple haired woman laughs a little as a look if confusion crosses her face. Suddenly Renee squeals and throws her arms around the purple haired beauty.

"Allison! Omg! I didn't even recognize you because of your purple hair!" Allison laughs as her and Renee let go of the hug.

"Right? That's kind of the point." Allison sends a teasing wink at the camera.

"So, will you be coming back to the WWE?" Allison looks away with a sad smile.

"maybe one day but not right now. No. I need some time to heal."

"You know that Dean is fighting for his title tonight right?" Allison nods eagerly at Renee's words.

"Hell yeah! I still watch the show. I'm a die hard Shield fan Renee." Allison smiles.

"Do you have any words of encouragement for your fellow Shield member?" Renee's eye shine with curiosity as Allison stares intently into the camera.

"Dean will win. You cab believe that and believe in The Shield!" Allison throws her hand out in a fist while grinning cheekily.

"Allison, can you tell me why you left? People say that it was to protect your friends, specifically Dean, from something." A look of pure distraught comes over Allison's face and Phil decides to step on.

"She has only explained that to a few close friends who are no longer with the WWE or who have never even been aligned with any sort of wrestling business. I'm sorry Renee but that was a stupid question and you should know better." Phil grabs Allison gently by the arm and leads her away. The camera turns to watch the group of three walk away until it turns back to a surprised Renee. But right before the video is about to be taken off, Allison jogs over to Renee and says into the camera,

"I almost forgot. Tune in tonight on my YouTube page BelieveInAllison to watch an exclusive interview between Renee Young and myself. And always remember to believe in the shield." As the screen goes black as Ambrose turns his attention to Sheamus. Sheamus grins because he knows that Dean is about to bring it in a fight that Vince will both want to kill them for since it wasn't scripted or practiced. The match starts and Dean and Sheamus lock up for the first time. Dean glares hotly at Sheamus when Sheamus kicks him in the gut. Dean smiles wickedly before pulling out a bulldog on a surprised Sheamus. The two fight for close to an hour before Dean pins Sheamus and stands tall as the reigning United States Champion! He looks into the camera and days,

"This win is for you Allison! Happy birthday. Believe that. And believe in The Shield." Ambrose throws his title into the air with one hand as the crowd cheers wildly. But Dean doesn't care about them right now. He's more focused on the fact that Allsion hasn't allowed herself to forget them and for that he is grateful to her. His heart aches though because of all the things he wishes he could being saying to her right now. The way he feels is as if though he is drowning and flying all at the same time. With renewed excitement, Ambrose rolls out of the ring before being embraced in a man hug by Roman and Seth throws an arm around him yelling the words,

"I'll talk loud enough for all to hear this. Dean is the man and the champion is standing right here. Sorry Cena." Seth laughs mockingly at his apology. They climb up the steps and disappear behind the curtain before walking off to their bus they throw their bags in there with their driver before The Shield climbs into Roman's large black SUV before driving off to hang out. Dean opens his widow all the way as the cool evening air blasts him in the face. He takes in a deep breath of the fresh air before smiling a little. Roman sees Dean in the back seat with a small smile and it wants his heart. He gives a silent praise to God without comment to Dean about his smile.


	11. Author's Note

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongHello my lovely readers! /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongJust so everyone is aware: I'm back!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongAnd trying to work on this story. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongIt needs some major editing though while I work on the next chapter! /strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongUpdates will happen again soon though./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;"strongAnd, 'm very sorry for my 6 month absence! (;-;) /strong/p 


End file.
